El Corazón del Inframundo
by adaasgard
Summary: Es una historia que nació de un sueño loco, protagonistas originales se encuentran viviendo en un mundo donde Harry Potter y Subaru Sumeragi existen. Espero lo lean...


"EL CORAZÓN DEL INFRAMUNDO"

Por Ada Asgard

"Sólo venimos a dormir, solo venimos a soñar,

no es verdad, no es verdad que venimos a vivir a la tierra".

(Verso azteca)

Una densa oscuridad cubría el Valle Tzinacalli, la muerte y la desesperación reinaban en ausencia de la luna; la lluvia y los relámpagos eran cómplices azotando la vegetación del lugar, violencia generando violencia, el escenario perfecto para ver la ruina del Clan Itzcóatl.

Escondida por la alta y antigua vegetación del valle, la Hacienda del clan ardía en llamas, los gritos de dolor y angustia se mezclaban con la feroz batalla que decidiría el futuro de la luz y la oscuridad.

Ambos luchaban desesperados por obtener la victoria, tanto hechiceros como seres del Inframundo. Los enemigos liderados por el traidor Maxtla, buscaban destruir a una de las líneas de sangre más antiguas y poderosas del país acabando con sus herederos más jóvenes. Además gran parte del Concilio de Hechicería, estaba convencido de que el clan era una amenaza al equilibrio de la magia, pues con el paso de generaciones la familia adquirió conocimientos y habilidades dignos de temer.

Los aliados por otro lado, luchaban sin temor a la muerte, sabían que si el clan Itzcóatl caía, la guerra no tendría fin. Morir hoy para vivir mañana ese era su estandarte para derramar el preciado líquido vital, sin embargo no se daban cuenta que toda esa matanza alimentaba el arma del enemigo.

Cuando Maxtla pasó las defensas y llegó a la guarida de sus víctimas, ante la atónita mirada de todos, empuñó en alto el amuleto que le daría la victoria definitiva: palpitante aún entre sus manos ardía el rojo carmín de una pequeña piedra del tamaño de su puño.

Empezó asesinando a todos los guardianes, entre más sangre corría más fuerte se sentía el poder de aquella roca y palpitaba con más fulgor. Maxtla inició el canto con el que despojaría a los herederos de sus poderes para darlos en sacrificio al inframundo. Sin embargo cuando casi hubo terminado, las sombras creadas por lo objetos allí, empezaron a rodearlos primero pasando por los niños casi como acariciándolos, luego arremetiendo contra Maxtla dando tiempo para que los miembros del clan llegaran. Al ver que sus hijos, sobrinos y nietos estaban muriendo el odio y la indignación fue tan grande que no dudaron en invocar la maldición de sus antepasados y espíritus inconformes quedando Maxtla reducido a polvo, lo único que sobrevivió a tan poderosa maldición fue...

-EL CORAZÓN DEL INFRAMUNDO -En seguida la reconoció el jefe del Clan.

-Todos se recuperarán, sólo las mayores tienen heridas profundas, ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos -esta vez hablaba la próxima jefa del Clan, madre de tres que morían y hermana de la cuarta, que al ver la piedra una esperanza se reflejó en sus ojos, no iba a permitir que murieran las cuatro así, estaba segura que las chicas habían recibido el mayor daño para proteger a los demás así que merecían otra oportunidad, aunque eso significara sacrificarlo todo.

"No te preocupes estás haciendo lo correcto" una sutil voz entró a su mente ella sabía de quién se trataba "Llegado el momento, ¿las protegerás?" contestó ella en su mente "Exiges demasiado, pero lo haré, me gusta saldar mis deudas" -"Bien".

Ante esa última sentencia propuso en voz alta:

-Atemos sus almas a este mundo con ayuda de la piedra.

-¿¡QUE! ¿Acaso estás loca? Eso no es posible.

-Claro que es posible, ya se ha hecho y por medios más oscuros.

-Las condenas a una vida de esclavitud.

-No si sellamos sus poderes.

-Pero ¡sabes lo que eso significa!

-Ya nuestra casa ha sido humillada por Maxtla, sin la dignidad y el respeto que nos ha quitado al atacar el Tzinacalli no tenemos nada que perder.

-Está bien pongámoslo a votación, ya que esto le incumbe a toda la familia.

-Por nosotros no hay objeción, -dijeron los demás miembros de la familia -es la única oportunidad de salvarlas. Además así también sellaremos ese endemoniado objeto.

Así comenzaron la invocación para unir sus poderes. Nadie podía imaginarse cuán oscuro sería el destino desencadenado para sus amados herederos.


End file.
